In Style
by ViraLayton
Summary: On a cold winter night, Kyle and Stan try something rarely done in South Park- Majik. STYLE


_**In Style**_

**Chapter 1: Witching Hour**

**Kyle POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked what is said.

_Almost there, had 2 tell my mom I was going w/ u. _I smiled. Stan always had his issues with his parents, but now that we were sixteen, well, they were very strict. I put my phone back in my pocket and hugged myself for warmth. He had better hurry up. Stan walked out his front door and ran over to me.

"We had to do this on the second coldest day in South Park's history, didn't we?" he asked.

"I'm not God, I don't control the weather." Stan laughed. It's funny, considering. Or is it just mean? Or is it ok to think? I shrugged my shoulders. Stan stared at me. I sighed. "Sorry."

"Over thinking?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Its fine, bro." he started down to the other end of town. I ran up next to him.

"What'd the weather call for again?" I asked.

"Umm, I think heavy snow. Normal for May, here." I laughed. I stuck my hands in my back pockets. He buried his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He looked forward and nudged me with his elbow. "Bro is that, what I think it is?" he gestured a few feet in front of us.

"It's one of two things. A, an orange space alien hoping to get a tasty meat of 16 year old boys to bring back to his ship and have us dined on by their alien king. Or B, A reeeeally wasted Kenny. I'm hoping it's half of A."

"Which half?" he asked.

"Wasted space alien." I joked. I rolled over the orange lump. Unfortunately for me, it was just a REEEEALLY wasted Kenny. He stared at me.

"Hey Kyle." he burped.

"Ew. What're you doing?" Stan asked.

"What does it look… like I'm doing?"

We laughed and kept walking. We found the trail that led into the forest and ran quickly into there. We climbed the tree we had marked with a white ribbon. I climbed up onto the lowest branch and dragged Stan onto it.

He laid down the flat piece of wood down on it. It was as wide as the both of us and a half. He nailed it into place and put a piece as a barrier so we couldn't fall off. He sat back against the tree when he was done. I sat next to him.

"Well now what?" he asked. I thought. I stood up and broke off some of the branches to get a clear shot of the sky. Stan laughed and I sat back down.

"Now we wait until we can see the moon through the open spot."

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Kyle?" Stan raised the question again.

"Yes. I'll do it, stop pestering. I took the gym bag off my back and took out its contents. "Is this everything, Stan?" he nodded

"Everything we need. Candles, Whiskey, lighter, atheme, directions, pentagram pendant. Except, I didn't have a piece of chalk to draw the pentagram." he slurred.

"I got one from Mr. Garrison's room." I took it from my pocket and put it in the bag. "Didn't you say it needed to be two pendants?" I looked at him.

"It is. It splits in half. The spell said that that was the best one to get." he sat across from me and helped take out the bag's contents.

"Why?" he gently took out the atheme and put in in the middle of the makeshift floor.

"Because you can join them together shows that the spell means something to the two people. Here, hand me the directions and I'll read it." I handed it to him.

"It is generally best to have a pentagram pendant that splits evenly so the result is a skinnier version of the original. It can be combined in times of danger to make the life force energy of the two people doubled.

"And it is also key for keeping the relationship of the two people level. For example, if the two are arguing, combining the halves will comb both down.

"If you cannot find a pentagram, than a necklace that splits into two separate pieces will work as well."

"Hm. We got lucky then." I said and continued to unpack the bag. Why did we need the atheme?" he handed me the instructions.

"Last page." I flipped to it.

"3. The persons involved must take the atheme and cut their palms then resume the hand position as in instruction 2. Ouch. We have to cut our hands."

"It's a combining blood thing. That's the man-to-man version of it. It's supposed to combine spirits or something." he placed fifteen candles in the shape of a circle and placed the last one in the centre. I placed a small wire rack above it and placed a small gold bowl. In the bowl, Stan put the atheme and the pendant.

"Where did you find all this stuff?" I asked

"Do you believe South Park has a witchcraft store?"

"It does?" he nodded.

"Shocking right?" he took the piece of chalk and drew a large pentagram on the floor inside the candles. We stood back and admired out work.

"Good. So, when the full moon is in the pentagram, we start." Stan said. I sat down and leaned against the tree. Stan sat next to me. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Stan, we don't know what we're getting into. This could potentially be a bad idea." he turned to face me.

"I know. But we said we were gonna do it. We can't back out now." I nodded. He had a point. I leaned up against him. "We don't have time for any Style, right now dude. I think it's almost all the way in." I looked at the spell casting area. The moon was now completely in it. I looked at Stan and he nodded. I grabbed the lighter and lit half of the candles. He lit the other half. We took the atheme and the pendants out of the bowl. We sat across from each other. I looked at the instructions.

"I memorized them, don't worry." I kept them there anyway.

!. Persons take the other person's right hand in theirs and left on top of that.

I took Stan's hands and looked back at the instructions.

2. Recite the spell below.

"Kyle, repeat after me" I nodded.

"I, Stan Marsh,"

"I, Kyle Broflovski,"

"Vow to always keep"

"Vow to always keep"

"Kyle Broflovski out of any harm,"

"Stan Marsh out of any harm"

"That may come his way,"

"That may come his way,"

"To guard from evil spirits"

"To guard from evil spirits"

"That may try to capture to his soul"

"That may try to capture his soul."

"I vow this to be eternal,"

"I vow this to be eternal,"

Stan let go of my hands. He took up the atheme and placed it in his hand. He gripped it and pulled it out of his hand. He made a face of pain. He did so to the other hand. He handed it to me.

"With my blood I will keep Kyle Broflovski as my eternal friend,"

I cut open my hands and placed the atheme in the bowl.

"With my blood I will keep Stan Marsh as my eternal friend,"

He took my hands again. It really hurt, but we suffered through it. He let go of one hand and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the pendants he poured the whiskey in the bowl and placed one cord of the pendants around my wrist, the other around his. We lowered out hands and dropped the pendant in the whiskey. Some of our blood dropped into the bowl.

"This pendant shall be the combining force that keeps."

He looked at me as if I wasn't supposed to repeat it. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to ruin it.

"Once it is placed, if removed the person will die the same time the next day." he said in a monotone voice. I nodded. He pulled out hands up and pulled the pendant out. He nodded

"So be it"

"So be it"

We let go of out hands and quickly split the pendant. I took off my hat and pulled my half on. Stan pulled his on quickly. We blew out the candles and slowly dumped the blood whiskey back into the bottle. It had to be drunk, eventually, according to the spell. We put everything back in the bag and erased the chalk pentagram. Soon, it looked like a blank board. I sat down next to Stan. There was a minimum sixteen-minute silence required for it to fully take effect. I shivered.

Stan took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I smiled my thanks. I leaned on him and shut my eyes.

I think I fell asleep, because I woke up to Stan shaking me violently. I stared at him. He put a finger to his lips and gestured over the edge of the board. _Damn it! _It was Cartman. He had a shotgun and machete.

I gestured to my wrist as if asking the time, but really wondering if the sixteen minutes was up. He nodded. I looked back at Cartman. He looked around then walked out of the forest altogether.

"What the hell was he doing here?" I asked.

"No clue. You were asking if had been sixteen minutes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, it's been, like, five hours." I was surprised.

"I fell asleep against you, didn't I?" he nodded. "Sorry."

"No, dude. You were tired. It's fine." he was rubbing the inside of his hands. "Damn, that hurt."

"Yeah, dude." I looked at my hands. They were bright red from the spell. "How will we know if it works?"

"Well, when one of us gets hurt, if we combine them, it should do something."

"I guess we'll see then." I grinned "In the mean time…" I jumped on him and pinned him against the wood floor.

"Aw, C'mon Kyle. That's just not cool." I sat on his chest.

"Sucks to be you- AH!" he pushed me onto my stomach and leaned against my back. He lay next to me on his back. I stared at him.

"Good night, Kyle." I rolled my eyes.

"Night Stan." I pulled his jacket tighter around me. It smelled nice. Like him and blood whiskey.


End file.
